helix_waltzfandomcom-20200223-history
Good Friends
Previous Quest | Next Quest Info "Mother has decided, from now on, these two peple will be your ""friends""." Objective Promote Nxy' Favor to 1 Star. Promote Alan's Favor to 1 Star. Rewards EXP +11 200 Diamond +50 Embossed Sandals x1 Notes After completing the quest you will receive a letter from Nyx entitled "Let's Be Friends" that reads: :Lady Ellenstein, I saw you at the ball a long time ago. Tell you what, that was the first time I had ever been to a ball. You were at the ball with ease, while on the contrary... I couldn't even handle my high heels well - Wasn't it a shame to step on five gentlemen in a row... Fortunately, my father was too busy to notice that. Haha! I hope my father wouldn't see this letter either. It was really nice to meet you. You were so beautiful when you were dancing! Please teach me how to spin gracefully without stepping on my partner's feet if it's convenient for you... That's a deal! - Nyx Bavlenka Transcript Story Chat 1 Eliza: Magda. Magda! Magda: Ah? Ah! Mother... What's the matter? Eliza: Don't dream away during the meal. Magda: I'm sorry... Eliza: Your hair is terrible today. Redo it later. The fringe is such a mess. Magda: I'm sorry, mother. Eliza: What's wrong with you? You look in the clouds... Magda: I... I'm a bit scared... Yesterday... And the day before... I was caught delivering intelligence in my dream... Eliza: ...Sigh... You are having too much pressure... Our patron is very pleased with your recent performance. Magda: But who is he? Eliza: You don't need to know about this. The less you know, the safer you remain. I've informed the patron about Duke Olineaux. He promised to provide aid and help you out. Magda: You are telling the patron I'm useless, mom... Eliza: Magda, don't overreach yourself. Magda: But... but... Eliza: Have some rest. You don't need to gather intelligence for a while. Do something easy and pleasant. Such as getting closer with your acquaintances from the balls. Magda: Hmm? Why? Eliza: The closer you are, the more topics you can talk about, and the more clues you can obtain. You may even receive presents from those who truly like you. Ladys live off presents. Magda: Last time you told me ladys live off their beauty. And the time before you said ladys... Eliza: Enough. There're things that can only be handled through relations rather than money. Make others like you. You might be able to have some true friends. Magda: Friends... Eliza: Hmm... I think these two people might be useful in the future. Get on good terms with them. The much beloved youngest daughter of the Bavlenkas recently - Nyx. Magda: Recently beloved? Eliza: That girl was recently led by the serious Grand Duke into FInsel's social circle. She is from a collateral branch of the Bavlenka family. Magda: Hmm? So to speak, she was adopted... Eliza: You just need to remember that she is nobler than us. Magda: You mean... Eliza: The other is... The well-known civilian hero in the War against Sulla - Alan from the City Guard. Don't fall in love with him. Magda: Mom! (Mom is in the best position to pick friends for me...) Eliza: Did you hear me, Magda? Magda: Yes! Story Chat 3 Eliza: It is said that they have become good friends of yours. Magda: I don't know if we are good friends. I've been trying to echo what they said... Eliza: People want to be acknowledged and needed. Rest assured. They will like you. It's time for meal. We have venison and iced plums today. Magda: We've been living like fighting cocks recently... Yesterday we had sirloin if I remember correctly. Eliza: We have a generous patron. Magda: ...Mom, about the patron... I know I shouldn't ask but... Eliza: Hmm? Magda: I don't know how to say it... I feel these balls, invitations, and friends are not really mine... I'm playing a role created by the patron... Eliza: You are thinking too much, Magda. The patron has spent a fortune on the Ellenstein family. Of course he's looking for something in return. Be careful. Follow his instruction carefully. Magda: ...Yes, I understand, mother. Category:Main Story Category:Chapter 1